


【卜岳】PROFESSOR

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 师生预警。有车。眼罩，下药梗注意避雷。感觉是个有剧情的PWP。看起来愣但是切开来黑的大学生卜x白天一个身份晚上一个身份的教授岳造型参考今天的造型，我的键盘天天都有自己的想法。不要骂我，渣作轻拍。





	【卜岳】PROFESSOR

————————

还有三分钟下课，卜凡不紧不慢地抄板书。身边的同学已经把书包带子背了一根在肩膀上，举着手机翻一页PPT拍一张照。他们在担忧校门口的小吃街还有没有空位子，以及回寝室以后还能来得及打几盘游戏。

卜凡盯着站在讲台上的那位看。今天下雪了，上午的朋友圈清一色是各个角度的飘雪实拍。不仅南方同学，连北方同学都在感叹这雪下得可真大。教授今天进来的时候眼镜片儿上起了一层雾气，生生在原地愣了一会儿才想到把眼镜摘下来方便走路。他自己把自己逗笑了，小虎牙的尖尖冒出来，和平日里不苟言笑的样子背道而驰。

教授姓岳，是这个学期新从国外校区调回来的。刚开学的时候所有学生都在猜他有没有结婚有没有对象，猜他到底年龄多少，猜他总共会说几国外语。但是慢慢的时间长了那份新奇感也就淡了，岳教授的课也和同时段别的课一样，成了最让人生厌的周五最后一节。好在他讲的内容够本儿，声音也好听，再加上二位助教像是两个门神一样牢牢把守教师的前后门不许迟到早退，所以倒也没有出现一学期下来课越上越深学生越上越少的情况。

但是人在这里心未必在这里。岳教授知道有学生偷偷在桌洞里打游戏，但是并不出声制止。「人就自己为自己的行为负责呗。」他把手里的大纲翻过一页，「打游戏可以，别出声，别把后面三排睡觉的同学吵醒了啊。」

那他知道除了拿着手机打游戏的人以外，还有人拿着手机偷拍他吗？卜凡拍投影的时候总是刻意把镜头移一点儿，把站在讲台上的小小身影也装进取景框。他故意坐在教室中后排，就是为了肆无忌惮地盯着教授看。

连带着每一次路过优秀教职员工公告栏都要驻步一会儿，看着新贴上去的照片愣神。岳明辉，岳明辉，文学赏析课上提到东洋的说法，名字是最短的咒。那么默念千百遍教授的名字，能不能和教授之间的距离近一点儿？

卜凡只恨岳明辉上的是大课，不会挨个儿点名。他多么期待自己的名字能从那薄薄两片唇瓣里滑出来，他一定会第一时间把手高高地举起来答到，最好是引起整个教室轰堂大笑的那种，那样他的名字就会和岳明辉的名字连在一起被当成逸闻在校园里传上那么几周。不过这个场景从来没有真实发生过，卜凡甚至于怀疑岳明辉到底认不认识他。他身高很瞩目，学校里基本上没谁不认识他。那么教授也会知道这个吗？

他或许不会知道。卜凡看着手里还没交上去的出席票，龙飞凤舞地签着舍友的名字。他把自己完完全全隐藏起来，岳明辉在专业课的教师系统后台里决计不会发现这么一个来自于其他系的名字。

但是最近有一件事情干扰了卜凡对于自己的教授的旖旎思绪。开学的时候有很多传言，其中有一条似乎是真的。岳教授很缺钱。

这件事情听起来有点儿荒谬。因为岳明辉每一次出现都显得像是一个彬彬有礼的绅士，夏天的领带夹冬天的皮手套，他今天还戴着那副皮手套呢——但是为了做板演摘了一只。不过如果仔细想来，岳教授的衣柜恐怕不太大。领带里外里只有四条轮换着系，别的衣服也是隔不了几天就可以再看到一次。深秋的时候学校里的女生开始给男朋友织围巾了，但是教授只套了一件聊胜于无的格纹毛背心。仔细看的话可以看见胸口处缝了他母校的校徽。

卜凡眼睛黏在岳明辉手腕上，看他纤细的骨骼白皙的皮肤青紫的血管。他在想如果现在是夏天，或者学校能不那么抠门儿，把暖气再开足一点儿就好了。足到让岳明辉把夹克脱下来只穿里面砖红色的衬衫，足到他还要额外把袖口卷上去两层。于是手腕翻动间那鸦青色的纹身便会时不时漏个头，好让他心里再地震那么几下。

总归有办法见到。下课铃打响，卜凡停下了记笔记的手看岳明辉有条不紊地收拾东西匆匆离去。助教擦黑板之前回头看他，眼神是在问抄完了没有。卜凡扶了扶镜框微微点头致意。其实他还剩最后两行没写完，但是他有更重要的事情要做。岳教授的自行车停在教工停车场的外侧，十分钟后就会出校门。他要赶在这之前做好准备。

回寝室换了身衣服以后室友冲卜凡吹口哨儿，「穿这么漂亮出门约会呐？」「我能约什么，我去网吧吗？」卜凡对着镜子整理了一下头发，「哎，你说我这样看起来像不像三十岁？」

「你够了吧你！」室友受不了他，「是，你是大二的小年轻，我们都是大四的夕阳红了！」

卜凡不做反驳，耸耸肩出门。室友在后面喊让他记得带夜宵回来，他只低低扔下一句「我今晚大概不回来了」。

踏进场子的时候他还是紧张。虽然外貌和身高使得他身上的校园气被冲散了些许，但是放眼望去还是能很轻易地发现他和这片区域面向的年龄阶层格格不入。而他一直想着的那个人就坐在吧台边上，皱着眉头喝酒。时不时有人凑过去和他说话，然后和酒保讨要一杯新的琥珀色的液体推给他。他接过去一饮而尽，喉结上下滚动的时候好像还能看到细碎的闪光。他撩上去的刘海里夹杂了亮片，让他在昏暗的光线里依然耀眼。

传闻说对了一半。岳教授不单单是很缺钱，他是欠了别人很多钱。

这已经是卜凡第三次来看他了，但是他依然在犹豫，要不要再往前迈一步。晚间的教授看起来和白日里不太一样。他依然不苟言笑，像是一座不会融化的冰峰。但是卜凡能透过他挂了缀饰的白衬衫看见底下跳动着的心脏，像是埋在地底深处的岩浆一样，滚烫。

滚烫着冒出丝丝白气，扰乱朝圣者的心智，让他们忍不住想跳进去。

不过卜凡不愿意跳进去。他只想这样看着他就足够了。在这里坐一宿直到天亮，看傲气的教授低着头站在老板身边听他销账，然后裹好衣服从后门出去回家。于是卜凡也就从前门离开，躲在隔壁阴暗的胡同里掐着点儿，估摸着岳明辉骑远了再出来赶公交车回学校去。

卜凡盯着岳明辉看，盯着他无所不能的教授身陷囹圄。突然他发现今天有些不一样，有几个人从背后围过去，拿着什么东西蒙住了他的眼睛。然后不知从哪儿摸出来的酒杯抵在唇边主动倾斜了角度。卜凡下意识站了起来，立即有保安看向他。卜凡只好又坐下，只能远远地看着自己的教授。

当看到岳明辉的皮鞋在地上轻轻跺了几下，然后整个人重心不稳往后倒去的时候卜凡忍不住冲了过去。他不知道自己是哪儿来的勇气推开了那几个惊诧的欢客，用自己略高一些的身型把岳明辉护在怀里然后打横抱了起来。他看清楚了，蒙住岳明辉眼睛的是一个皮质的眼罩，在他脑后打了精巧的蝴蝶结。他扛着身后的惊呼和怒斥冲出门外，还不忘把岳明辉的脑袋往怀里抱了抱，让他靠在自己胸口。

他冲出酒吧，站在细细密密的雪花里。雪还是很大，马路上看不见脚印了。卜凡咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会儿，扭头进了隔壁的情人旅馆。这里安保措施反而会更好，看出来逃跑路线也没追不过来。

岳明辉伸手在脑后胡乱摸索，大约是想解开眼罩。卜凡把他轻轻放在床上，先是把他蹬来蹬去的腿控住，圈着他的足踝帮他把皮鞋脱了。岳明辉手上没有力气解不开那个活结，索性放弃这件事情，只是难耐地把脸颊在床单上蹭动。他热，可是摩擦床单带来的凉意只有一瞬，这远远不够。

卜凡自己也把鞋踹了，然后上床去抱住岳明辉。「你是谁？我不……我不是那种坐台的……」岳明辉急切地想和他拉开距离。卜凡猛地清醒过来，撑着床面坐起来。他现在该做的是去拧一个湿毛巾帮岳明辉降温，给他喝水稀释血液里的药性，而不是趁人之危。但是他的理智只维持了一瞬间就被眼前的人击碎了。

岳明辉扯着他的袖口哀求他，「你不是刚才那群人……」他的手指从卜凡的袖口摸进去在他皮肤上游移，「你是不是那个……个儿很高的学生？我在花名册上找不到你的名字……但是我知道你叫卜凡，全校同学都知道……我知道你每周五都来听我的课，但是你明明不是我们系的……」

他翻来覆去细细碎碎地说了很多，可是卜凡只听懂了最后一句。他听见他的教授说，救救我。

于是他抖着手腕去解岳明辉的扣子。和白天不同，晚上的岳明辉只穿了一件衬衫，很轻易地就被剥了下来。他自己急切地脱了自己的裤子，然后从床上爬起来。他还是没什么力气，只能攀着卜凡的肩膀借力。卜凡伸手稳稳地托着他的后腰，把他扶正。

教授的手按在了他的裤裆上。平日拿着白板笔板演的手，在投影仪下握着钢笔计算例题的手，正在摸索着去拉他的裤链。卜凡用自己的手包裹住岳明辉的，然后两个人一起努力把拉链拉了下来。他已经完全硬起来了，前端渗出的清液沾湿了布料。岳明辉歪着头亲他的脖子，晃着腰央他赶紧进来，赶紧填满他。

卜凡想替岳明辉先把眼罩摘了，但是岳明辉反而摁住了他的手。卜凡也就不多争取，直接切入正题了。他一手扶着岳明辉的腰，另一手从抽屉里摸润滑油。包装上印了一排小字，可以看出来这管儿东西会让年轻的教授情况加重。卜凡眸色暗了暗，人都有私心——再说现下也没有别的法子。

他的指尖轻轻探进去，立即感觉到怀里的人绷紧了身体。「卜凡！」他在卜凡的颈侧哭叫，吐出的灼热的呼吸灼伤了「叛逆」的学生。卜凡忍着冲动帮岳明辉做好了扩张，两只手扶着他的腰把他慢慢把他往下摁。全部没入的时候他感觉岳明辉松了一口气，同时圈在他脖子上的手臂收得更紧。火热的身躯贴上来，他们连彼此的心跳都能毫无减损的完全感知到。

卜凡感觉自己的眼睛被一只手遮住了。几小时前这只手还戴着皮手套，扶在冷冰冰的讲台上。「别看。」岳明辉自己扭动着腰肢起伏，但是卜凡依然能从指缝里看到岳明辉的膝盖在凌乱的床单上摩擦，透出可爱的浅粉色。

他最后还是忍住了没有释放在教授的身体里。浓稠而温凉的液体射在后背上，让现下体温过高的教授抖了抖。他忍不住伸手沾着自己的体液，在心上人的背后写字。他写英文单词，professor，连笔成一长串。被当成写字板的那位脸红了。他能感觉出来写的是什么。

他们光溜溜地抱在一起入眠，躲在同一个被窝里。

「为什么不让我把你的眼罩摘了？」卜凡的手覆在岳明辉小腹上，把他紧紧搂在怀里。

岳明辉轻轻抖了抖，扭过脸声音闷进枕头里，「我毕竟是你教授。」

【终】

我看岳哥卡哥就是不给我机会完结ABO和搞人鱼番外！给赵德令的j2放个假吧！


End file.
